Acaso não! Destino!
by ciele-kuran
Summary: Oito anos se passaram desde que Sasuke e Hinata se viram, suas vidas mudaram, mas seus destinos permanecem ligados. Hinata passou por tempos difíceis e teve seu coração destruído, Sasuke nunca amou alguém como á ela, o sangue dos dois fala mais alto principalmente quando eles tem que conviver depois de tantos anos para ficar ao lado de sua filha.
1. Lembranças da perola branca

**"O motivo para, mas uma vez eu estar sendo levada para a solitária? Porque eu matei a minha colega de cela."**

Caminhando calmamente pelo corredor da prisão as algemas em minhas mãos não passam de meras pulseiras, elas gritam enquanto eu passo pelo corredor, cospem e falam mal, que se danem todas elas, somos todas criminosas, todas prisioneiras, elas não são melhores do que eu.  
O motivo para, mas uma vez eu estar sendo levada para a solitária? Porque eu matei a minha colega de cela. Parece que ela era muito querida, uma pobre coitada que dia após dia dizia "Deus vai me ajudar" eu não aguentava mais toda aquela frescura, foi quando ela me disse "Você nunca vai sair daqui porque não reza, nem acredita em deus" .  
Eu sorri para ela e lhe disse "Pois bem vou rezar para você" Eu lhe dei um soco e segurei seus cabelos "Que os guardiões dos portões lhe guardem a passagem" A empurrei contra as grades da cela sua cabeça estava presa entre as barras "Que o anjo negro venha em sua carruagem de fogo para ceifar a sua vida" Ela gritou se debatendo. "Hinata, por favor, me tira daqui, não brinque com isso", Ela estava chorando, eu continuei da mesma forma fria "Que pela eternidade a sua alma se perca na escuridão" , ela estava desesperada implorou e rogou pelo seu deus eu sorri e lhe disse as ultimas palavras que ela ouviria. "Deus? O deus que você acredita não existe o único deus e aquele ser cruel que pode lhe roubar a vida e neste momento quem pode lhe tirar a vida, sou eu!" Com um chute reto sobre suas costas eu a matei os travessões das grades junto com minha força serviram como uma guilhotina, foi hilário ver a cara das guardas quando vieram ver o motivo da confusão.  
Agora aqui estou eu na minha querida solitária, paredes lisas e porta de metal com apenas uma passagem moveu pela qual entra luz apenas quando me trazem alimento, um sanitário e uma pia, uma cama fria de cimento, eu sou bonita ainda jovem com meus vinte e poucos anos, cabelos longos e azulados, pele branca e macia, olhos cor de lavanda, mas meu olhar não é o que costumava ser, um dia eu amei, uma dia eu senti que toda a minha vida podia se resumir a uma única pessoa, mas sempre tem alguém que destrói a vida da gente, no meu caso foi o meu primo.  
Ele sempre foi obcecado por mim, mas tudo se tornou pior quando ele me viu com o Uchiha, as perseguições, ameaças, as surras. Porque eu permitia que ele fizesse isso? Meu pai estava morto a muito tempo, meu tio havia assumido o seu lugar como se fosse ele, para que não perdesse a empresa, meu tio era um homem bom sem ganância, mas Neji sempre usou a verdade que nossa família guardava para me chantagear.  
Eu amava Sasuke, mas Neji em sua obsessão forjou a minha morte, após ter me incriminado pelo assassinato de seu pai. Eu estava presa, mas graças ao Naruto fui liberta, pois ele havia gravado coisas que eu e Sasuke fazíamos na noite da morte do meu tio, parecia que tudo estaria bem, mas foi apenas uma grande ilusão um ataque e a morte, pensei que tinha mesmo morrido pela dor que senti, mas ao acordar estava presa apenas Neji sabia onde eu estava, quantos meses ele me torturou e tudo piorou aos o terceiro mês, eu estava grávida, foi quando o verdadeiro sofrimento começou, Ele me torturava fazendo passar fome e implorar a ele por comida, água por minha vida.  
Eu tive minha filha sozinha num quarto frio e escuro, não tinha mas forças para me mover quando ela estava chorando, ele apareceu e a embrulhou em seu casaco, eu lhe perguntei "O que é?" ele a olhou e respondeu " Uma morta, vou matá-la apenas porque você a ama, ERA PARA SER A NOSSA FILHA"  
"Neji eu faço qualquer coisa, não a mate eu fico com você nunca olho pra ninguém, só não a mate"  
Ele andou de um lado para outro "A CULPA É SUA, me fez te matar agora não pode viver" me deixou lá, mas tarde alguns homens apareceram e me machucaram muito, acordei no país da chuva, dois anos depois, tinha ficado em coma num hospital, não tinha nada a perder foi assim que me meti nesta vida.  
A porta foi aberta e ele entrou cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos, jogou perto de mim uma pasta.  
"Leia" Peguei a pasta e comecei a folhear, congelei ao ver aquilo. "Faço o que você quiser, não importa o que"  
Ele sorriu, e saiu da cela deixando a porta aberta, eu o segui, faria o que fosse preciso, pois agora eu tinha um bom motivo.


	2. A Verdade da Ônix

**"Lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos, a musica já cessou, mas não as emoções que elas despertaram em meu coração, o porta retrato esta molhado."**

Abri a porta de forma lenta e demorada, como sempre o fazia ao entrar no meu apartamento não tinha motivos para ter presa, estava cansado de mais um dia de trabalho, passei pela sala indo diretamente para o meu quarto tirei minha roupa e peguei uma toalha branca e macia indo em direção ao banheiro, teria o final de semana de folga, depois de ver tantos crimes e interrogar tantas pessoas, sem duvidas a mina maior dor era a traição de meu irmão que sempre foi um criminoso mesmo trabalhando na policia, mas graças a mim ele estava preso agora.  
A água fria do chuveiro caia sobre meus cabelos negros, inclinei minha cabeça para cima para molhar bem meu roto precisava relaxar um pouco, terminado o banho me enxuguei, me vesti com uma calça cinza de moletom e me deitei sobre o sofá liguei o som para ouvir um pouco de musica, olhei para o telhado era um forro de madeira no andar superior os quartos, ainda me pergunto porque comprei um apartamento como este, dois quartos, varanda, cozinha planejada e um terraço.  
Adormeci ao acordar, a musica era outra era calma, consegui facilmente identificar o som dos violinos e do koto, era instrumental, mas parecia tocar a minha alma mais do que milhares de palavras, em minha mente só me veio um rosto.  
Sentei-me e peguei um porta retrato na mezinha era uma foto de nós dois, Eu sentado na mesa da cozinha da casa de meu irmão, com o rosto corado, Hinata beijando minha bochecha vestindo um quimono azul e florido.  
Foi um dois dias mais inesquecíveis de minha, era aniversario dela, Naruto e eu fomos até a mansão dos Hyuuga, corremos dos cachorros ate que ela apareceu e nos salvou dos carnívoros.  
Naruto se despediu após desejar felicidades, enquanto eu e ela fomos ao parque de diversões, em um momento entra as brincadeiras me afastei dela para comprar um lanche e ao voltar vi Neji ele estava brigando com ela e lhe deu um tapa, não hesitei em avançar sobre ele e lhe dar uns bons socos, Hinata estava apavorada, a convenci a ficar na minha casa aquela noite para não ser machucada por ele.  
Depois de um pouco de chuva, chegamos a minha casa ensopados, dei a Hinata seu presente um quimono era lindo assim como ela, estávamos á sós entre nosso doces beijos começamos a trocar caricias, eu avançava lentamente lambendo seu pescoço entre um beijo ou dois, palmo a palmo sentia as mãos dela percorrendo minhas costas, eu a deitei sobre o sofá e abri lentamente seu kimono, seus corpo era lindo, aquelas curvas, sua pele macia, segurei seus seios em minhas mãos enquanto os acariciava com meus lábios úmidos ela me chamava entre gemidos prazerosos " Sasu-chan...Sasu-chan".  
Guiei uma se suas mãos até a minha intimidade para que esta a toca-se, ela movia seus dedos de forma tímida, ficando ainda mais corada, ambos estávamos extremamente excitados, finalmente eu a penetrei com muita delicadeza não queria que ela machuca-se, os corpos unidos e suados, nos abraçamos ela apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro e continuou a sussurrar meu nome, antes de chegar ao clímax nos beijamos, estávamos ofegantes ao final ficamos ali mesmo, ela deitada em meu peito, depois de uns minutos tomamos um banho e fomos dormi, pela manha acordei cedo e fui preparar o café da manhã, Hinata apareceu na cozinha linda naquele quimono, eu corei e sorri, foi quando Naruto apareceu tirando aquela foto, não sabíamos que aquele diabinho estava lá o tempo todo.  
Mas a felicidade se foi no momento em que estávamos chegando na mansão dos Hyuuga, a policia estava lá e meu irmão, meu próprio irmão prendeu minha Namorada, eu tentei impedi-lo, mas foi em vão.  
Naruto levou um vídeo da noite de amor que Hinata e eu tivemos, era o suficiente para libertá-la, estávamos na rua, ela não conseguia respirar ela estava morrendo em meus braços e não pude fazer nada para salva-la.  
Lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos, a musica já cessou, mas não as emoções que elas despertaram em meu coração, o porta retrato esta molhado.  
O telefone começou a tocar de forma insistente, desliguei o som e coloquei o porta retrato no lugar.  
Era da divisão de investigação, precisavam de mim para um interrogatório não tinha cabeça para isso no momento.  
Dois dias depois me ligaram novamente, não tive escolha fui até lá, ao chegar desligaram a luz da sala de interrogatório e arrumaram tudo, parecia que o Ibiki não tinha dado conta do serviço, entrei e me sentei então as luzes foram acessas, estava de cabeça baixa lendo os papeis.  
- Nome?  
Uma voz feminina e sexy se espalhou pelo ambiente.  
-Hinata Hyuuga.  
Sim sem duvida aquela voz, eu ergui minha cabeça e olhei aquela mulher, cabelos azulados e olhos perolados, a roupa um pouco rasgada, alguns cortes e manchas roxas, meus olhos ficaram arregalados, Hinata A minha Hinata, era tão igual, mas como? Porque? Será?


	3. O reencontro da pérola e da ônix

**"O encontro inevitável entre os olhos de ônix e as pérolas"**

Na pequena sala de monitoração uma duzia de agentes olhava para as cenas daquele interrogatório, que sem duvida era um dos mais difíceis de Ibiki a cada segundo que eles passavam ali parecia que as coisas se tornavam mais difíceis.

-Por quanto tempo isso vai durar?

Perguntou uma das agentes que já estava debruada sobre a mesa a sua frente.

- Ele já bateu nela, arrancou as unhas, fez pressão psicológica e ela ainda não falou nada!

No interior da sala de interrogatório, Hinata estava caída no chão os pulsos marcados pelas cordas e as mãos sangrando pela falta das unhas, sua blusa estava rasgada em algumas partes sendo possível ver seu sutiã, a saia já não se fazia mais presente sobre seu corpo, estava com algumas manchas roxas e cortes.  
Uma risada alta e estridente quebrou o silencio do ambiente.

-É só isso que você tem? Você é um fraco, vai ver que foi por isso que nunca teve coragem de pagar uma noite com a vadia da Rin.

Continuou com as suas gargalhadas mesmo ele começando a chuta-la, ele parou e saiu batendo a porta com força. Passou por todos da sala de monitoração e apenas falou ao ver Sasuke se aproximando da sala.

- Aquela vadia agora é por sua conta!

Escuridão total, os passos dos agentes arrumando o local e colocando Hinata novamente sentada e presa.

Uma pergunta e sua resposta, o encontro inevitável entre os olhos de ônix e as pérolas.

Um novo barulho quebrou o silencio o estralo que soou pelas paredes quando Sasuke acertou o rosto de Hinata com uma bofetada fazendo a cabeça desta inclinar-se para o lado.

-Você não é Hinata Hyuuga!- Ele gritou em cólera.

-Que mão pesada _Dear_, bate mais forte que o careca com certeza.- Não respondeu ao insulto, agindo de forma sínica.

-Perguntei seu nome!- Voltou a sua forma fria de costume.

-Vou perder mais uma dia respondendo as mesmas perguntas!? "Qual o seu nome?", "Qual a sua relação com Orochimaru?", tsc porque não pulamos esta parte e vamos para a que vocês me liberam!

Sasuke se levantou e atirou na direção da Hinata a bala passou bem ao lado da cabeça dela, ele a chutou no estomago fazendo a cadeira cair de costas no chão, com o cano da arma ainda quente ele encostou sobre um dos corte no ombro dela.

- Você vai sair daqui se eu quiser.- Ele apertava a arma contra a ferida de forma que Hinata mordia os lábios e fazia cara de quem esta gostando apenas para não faze-lo perceber sua dor.

- Sei que você não é a Hinata.

-Como pode ter certeza disso?

-Porque a verdadeira Hinata morreu em meus braços.  
Ele se calou por alguns segundos, depois o olhou seria e falou.

-Tem razão a Hinata que você conhecia morreu, assim como na evolução só os fortes sobrevivem, eu larguei o que me tornava fraca. É adivinha! Eu sobrevivi.  
Sasuke não sabia que chorava ou se gritava, mas seu corpo queria bater nela apenas por estar ferindo suas lembranças, ele tinha certeza de que ela não era Hinata, de que não podia ser ela.  
Antes de golpeá-la recebeu um soco que o fez cair no chão.

-Pare já com isso Uchiha.

Era seu chefe, Shikamaru. Ele estava soltando Hinata e a cobrindo com seu casaco.

-Mais que merda dou as costas por três dias é quando volto vocês tem estragado o disfarce de uma de nossas agentes.

Sasuke se sentou no chão olhando aquela cena completamente confuso.

-Você esta bem Hina-chan.- Perguntou Shikamaru de forma atenciosa.

-Estou já passei por coisas piores, mas estava com saudades.

Ela ficou na ponta de pés e se inclinou na direção dele, seus lábios foram contra os dele num beijo quente e úmido, os lábios se moviam rápido como se quisessem esmagar os dele, sua língua invadia a outra boca buscando pelo seu sabor.  
Sasuke não podia suportar aquela cena, se levantou e saiu da sala enraivecido.  
Shikamaru ficou olhando para Hinata após o beijo.

-Todos para a sala de reunião.

No escritório ele tratou de ao menos enfaixar as mãos dela.

-Não precisava ter feito aquilo na frente dele.

-Como se você não tivesse gostado.

-Eu gostei, mas não é certo fazer isso, afinal ele ainda...

-Shikamaru se não que meu corpo diga, não de deixo brincar mais.

Ele ficou olhando para ela sem sabe o que dizer, ela continuou.

- Eu não posso voltar no passado, Sasuke nunca me aceitaria como sou agora, além disso tenho que me concentrar no meu objetivo.

- O que pretende fazer para não estragar o disfarce.

- Uma cadeia com homens feios e cruéis.

-Jiraya vai engolir?

-Sou quase como uma filha para ele, vai acreditar em qualquer coisa.


End file.
